


Trapped

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, hurt!Jensen, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are trapped in their building after a tornado, so now they have to tell each other how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Title: Trapped  
Author: cillab42  
Genre: RPS/ AU  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count:  
Warnings/Spoilers: none

Summary: Jensen and Jared are trapped in their building after a tornado, so now they have to tell each other how they feel.

Disclaimer: This is fiction, I do not own and do not profit from.

A/N: This is the result of watching an I Survived marathon. Has not been betaed so any mistakes are my own. Found here on AO3  
Lyrics are from Let it be be by Ray LaMontagne. Jared

He has heard people say it repeatedly throughout his life and it had become so clichéd that he that thought they were exaggerating, but now he knows it’s true. Most people have heard one variation or another from television shows or perhaps they read it in a newspaper, or maybe if they had Chad as a best friend, from him. The stories were all the same, if someone got shot then one more millimeter to the right and the bullet would have pierced a major artery. If I have waited one more minute, my appendix would have burst and I would have died.

Jared always thought that those stories just made for compelling television until just now, just now when the fact that had he been standing at his full height of 6’4” and not sitting on the floor next to Jensen’s desk when the tornado came through and crushed the ceiling to about four inches above his head. He probably would be dead and who knows how long Jensen would be trapped alone with his body.  
Looking at the glowing hands on his watch, he sees that it has been just a few hours since the tornado came through. Even if the ceiling did not take his head off it apparently knocked them both out trapping them in was left of this room.

When the tornado ripped through it was so loud. Disturbing sounds of the ceiling caving in, trees snapping in two, cars being tossed around, the wind and what sounded like a god-dammed train coming down on top of them. Now the only sound is silence. There are no sounds from outside or from any of the other apartments. He never thought he would want to hear their next-door neighbors the Jacksons fighting. It is so deathly quiet that he can hear Jensen’s barely there breathing.  
Once the words barely breathing registered in his mind he sprang into action. “Oh, shit Jensen!” In his hurry to get to his friend, he tried to stand up and bumped his head on the lowered ceiling. Since he could not stand up, he crawled the short distance over to the space where he could hear his friend. It was pitch black in the room and he didn’t know what was on the floor, so he was careful, feeling his way.  
“Jay?” Jensen choked out “I’m over here, please help.”

He reached Jensen by following the sound of his voice, but once there he found that the reason he was breathing so shallow was that the oak desk he was sitting behind when the storm hit now rested on top of him. Their friends laughed at him when he began his workout regimen thinking he was trying to impress some girl, but the truth is he did it to impress Jensen and now his vanity was going to save his life.  
The desk had Jensen’s arms pinned as well so he couldn’t help, but Jared didn’t really need it as the surge of adrenaline that went through his body at the thought of the man he loved hurt was all he needed. The day they moved into their apartment it took four people to get the desk into the room, but it only took one lovesick man to move it from the top of the object of his affection.

Jensen  
The air felt good rushing back into his lungs. Now that he could breathe, Jensen slowly started feeling all of the aches and pains from having been thrown around the room and a heavy desk falling on him. When he tried to call Jared before he blacked out and got no answer, he thought he was going to die. The heavy desk on his chest would not constrict enough to let him do more than whisper so he is not sure his friend would have heard him anyway. At first when he woke up, he did not any movement from Jared’s side of the room, and had it not been for the labored breathing he would have thought him to be dead. When he heard the man in question, settle his granddads oak desk on its side he silently thanked whomever the girl was that Jared was trying to impress because his desire to get laid just saved his life. Man it felt good to have that weight removed and the have those drawers no longer digging into his arm and shoulder. 

He was still gasping for air when he felt large hands feel over his body, he guessed checking for injuries. 

“M’ok Jay” Jensen admonished hitting at Jared’s hand and moaned in pain at the movement. As his hand dropped to his thigh, it took all of his resolve not to scream out in pain.  
“Are you sure about that Jen?”  
“As sure as a man trapped under rubble can be.” He joked trying to lighten the mood and pulling away from Jared’s roving hands. “What about you, man you ok?”  
“About as ok as you are” he answered scooting back to his space so he could stretch out his legs.  
The two men sat in silence for a few minutes letting both the pain and the gravity of the situation settle over them. Jensen thought it might be less scary if they had some kind of light, but there was none and it was so damned dark. This was probably the one time he could look his fill of Jared and not have to explain why, and he could not even see him. He laughed to himself, how pathetic is that? Here I am about to die and I want to perv on Jared.

“God I’m thirsty” Jared griped, “I would kill for some water”

“Well you know I just bought a case of water yesterday, let me just run downstairs and get it for you.” Jensen chuckled.

“Ass.”

The room went quiet again with both men lost in their own thoughts. “You know what I just thought about?” Jensen questioned.

“No what?”

“The first time I saw you” he smiled into the darkness

“Everyone knows that story about how I fell at your feet, no need to go back over that.”  
Shaking his head as though Jared could see him, “It wasn’t my feet that you fell on, but no, that’s when we first met. The first time I saw you was in the cafeteria. You were walking in with Chad laughing at something he said.”

Jensen closed his eyes and he was transported back to the high school cafeteria. Jared had on this hideous pink paisley shirt with what looked like his father’s khaki pants and a pair of Chuck Taylors that had seen better days. Chris had to hit him to make him stop staring. The funny this is ten years on Chris is still hitting him to make him stop staring.  
“You were this short and skinny kid and looked as though you weighed about a buck twenty-five soaking wet. You were...” He broke off before he said something stupid like gorgeous and settled for “infectious”. 

He didn’t know how long they were going to be stuck here and he did not want to make the situation awkward by confessing his feelings to his friend. His best friend.  
“I remember thinking that poor kid thinks that dumbass standing next to him is cool.” Shaking his head, he continued, “The sad thing is you still do. You looked like one of those dorks from “Pretty in Pink, but I still wanted to get to know you.”

Jared  
Even though he racked his brain, he does not remember the day that Jensen is referring to, because yeah, he did look like an extra in the Molly Ringwald flick. He wishes he did remember though. Every contact made since the day he fell on Jensen is tucked away in his memory. Everything. Every siting, every laugh, heartbreak, touch and sigh. Each memory has been catalogued and he can pull it out at will, but he does not have that one and he feels deprived.  
Thinking Chad was cool. Ok maybe that summer he did but the man in question soon dissuaded him of that idea long ago. 

Falling into Jensen Ackles lap? Yeah, that he remembers that and even if he didn’t their friends wouldn’t let him forget if he wanted to. He and the aforementioned dumbass were walking in the quad at school during lunch, he had been going on, and on about Katie Cassidy this cute little blonde girl in his AP English class. Apparently Chad was tired of listening to him and shoved him so hard he fell face first into Jensen’s crotch. If that wasn’t embarrassment enough Jensen’s shout of ‘Thank you God!’ made him blush so hard until the whites of his eyes were the only thing that didn’t turn red.

He knew Jensen’s comment was a joke, but when he looked up into the greenest eyes and the longest eyelashes he had ever seen on anyone, male or female, he was gone. Still was. Katie Cassidy possible girlfriend (hey, it could happen) no longer existed other than as a friend and Jensen Ackles became the center of his world. Hell, had it not been for Chad he might have stalked him.

Jared was worried about Jensen because he knew he was hurt and there was not a dam thing he could do about it. Yes his body was bruised from being banged around, but that desk. Damn thing was heavy and he had no idea how hard it fell on the other man and if there were internal injuries. This would be so much easier to bear if they could see and now it was starting to get cold. The thing was in the way so he could not even sit next to him and offer the comfort he knows that he needs. They could not even share body warmth and he knew it was going to get colder.

According to his watch, they have been trapped for about sixteen hours now and still there is nothing, no noise from outside. The dials glow in the dark, but apparently Jensen can’t see the glow from his side of the squashed room and he is thankful for that. Only one of them needs to know how much time is passing.

“Hey Jens, you remember my first date.”

“Yeah, little Sandy McCoy. You do have a type.” 

“Man you have no idea what my type is, it would shock you if I told you.” He challenged picturing Jensen in his mind. Six-foot-one green eyes, freckles and an ass that would not quit, yeah he did have a type.  
“You always say that but you never elaborate. We’ve got nothing to distract you and you can’t run away.”  
“We can talk about how Sandy broke my nose.” He tried to change the subject.

‘She told me that years ago, so no mystery there.”

Just as Jared was going to tell Jensen his big secret of why she broke his nose, the wall behind his back started to shift.

 

“Jared!” Jensen yelled 

With a trembling voice, Jared reassured his friend “I’m fine Jensen, I’m fine, and it’s just the wall moved a little.”

“Do you think they will find us in time Jared? Hell do you think that they know we are alive?”

“No negativity here man. We will get out of here alive”

“M’not being negative Jared, it’s just that it has been a long time Jared, I’m cold, hungry and I’m thirsty, so fucking thirsty”

 

Jensen

 

……that’s when you need someone  
Someone that you can call  
And when all your faith is gone  
Feels like you can’t go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
Let it be me

The wall moving and the possibility that that could have been the end for them that they stopped talking shook up both men. Soon the silence lulled them into sleep shortly after the wall shifted. Jensen woke with that song running through his mind. He begins to sing it softly but stopped as he didn’t want to wake Jared and didn’t want to be too loud and miss someone calling for them.  
“Don’t stop Jens you know I love to hear you sing.”

Jensen sent a smile in the direction of Jared’s voice at the compliment. “I didn’t meat to wake you”  
“S’ok, trust me I’m rested”

“Jared do you think they will find us?”

“I told you…”

“I’m not being negative, just realistic. How long have we been here, two days? Don’t pretend you don’t know” he interrupted when Jared started to protest

“Remember I gave you that fancy watch that glows in the dark.”

He could practically hear Jared’s mind turning trying to come up with a new way to ease his mind while trying to keep all of the worry to himself.

Heaving a big sigh, Jared gave up and responded, “I don’t know man, I don’t know”  
Deciding that because of the pain and not knowing how badly either of them was hurt, he was going to take a risk. Keeping his feelings for the other man locked up inside him has not done him any good. The wall more so than the actual building falling on them made him realize he didn’t know what was going to happen the next minute, let alone the next hour or tomorrow. There was no way he was going to let second pass without saying anything. 

“Jared?” Jensen whispered scared of what the response to his request would be.

“Yeah”

“Can I ask you do something for me?”

“Jensen don’t you dare start making deathbed requests” Jared demand angrily “Don’t you dare!”

“Please Jared, I just….Don’t let me die without know how it feels to kiss you.” It was almost a whisper at the end, but because of the quiet, Jared didn’t miss a word.

His answer was the sound of Jared’s breath hitching in his throat and scurrying across the small space to get to him.  
“  
Jensen, oh god Jensen” Suddenly a pair of large hands were feeling their way up his body, touching, learning, warm breath ghosted his face.

Jared had to stop touching and brace his hands on either side of Jensen’s head to kiss him. Jense was not sure if it was because of the situation, of because of what they were feeling, but the kiss was…well it was pure love. The lust was there, but the touch of the other man’s lips had his heart racing so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.

He reached up with the arm that was not hurt and ran his fingers through impossibly soft hair as he leaned up into the kiss. The thought alone made him whimper and he would so admit to it later. He was kissing Jared manliness be damned. The kiss was soft, but far from chaste, but it wasn’t dirty either. Both sets of lips were dry, but neither of them cared, all they wanted was the closeness, the dueling 

tongues and the love.

“Can’t breathe Jared” Jensen complained trying to push the other man off him where he had slowly eased his body down onto his.

“Sorry, so sorry, I just… I wish I could see your face.” Jared moaned as he situated his body to kneel at Jensen’s feet, not wanting to move.

“You meant this didn’t you Jensen; please tell me you meant this!”

“Oh, hell yes!” Jensen confirmed.

“I kinda fell for you the first time I saw you. You were this little kid with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Suddenly, you were this tall skinny guy, that all these girls were flocking around and I knew I did not have a chance because, well I was not a girl. I hated them all because they could have you and I couldn’t. I hated that you could take them home and on dates and kiss them in public. I especially hate the little bitch that made you hulk out and made me hard every time you walked around the apartment with no shirt on. Tease”

Jared  
He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but who the fuck cares. Jensen loves him. Ok that may be rushing it, but he at least likes him. It was so uncomfortable sitting against the leg of the desk, but right now he had to touch some part of the man he loved more than life itself. He knew he couldn’t sit like this forever, but he did not want to let go.

“Hey Jens?” 

“Yeah Jared”

“Just so you know, you’re the bitch that I was working out for. I had tried everything else to get you to notice me, so this was a last resort. That and walking around half-naked. I guess we’re both idiots.”  
Jensen threw back his head and laughed, but the pain that shot through his body at the movement put an end to that.

“You talk about girls, but I remember your first boyfriend, Matt Cohen. That summer when I turned fifteen I caught the two of you making out in the pool house while our families were having a cook out.” He shuddered at the image that popped into his head.

“I have never wanted to hit someone so badly in my life.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, I would hate for you to have broken something.” He laughed

“You mock my pain, what kind of love is that? I wanted that to be me.” He growled

“Look, I know we can’t do anything in here Jens, but I just want to hold you so bad” 

“I never thought that I would pass at the chance to do that, but it hurts too much to move man. Can’t put any weight on this arm.” 

“I know, I know, just promise me you’ll fight, that you won’t give up. You….you can’t give me this and then just give up.”

When he didn’t get an immediate answer he shouted “Promise me Jensen!”

“If you stop being so damned bossy and let me speak. I promise you Jay. I’ll fight for you, but I’m so tired.”

“You can be tired all you want, but Jens please.”

Eventually he let Jensen fall asleep, but Jared felt as though he had to stay on watch listening to make sure the other man was breathing. He had waited so long for this man and a tornado was not going to take him away.

Jared came to with a start alerting him to the fact that he fell asleep at some point. When he checked his watch it looks as though he slept for about four hours. He crawled over to Jensen and laid his hand on his chest checking for the up and down motion of breathing. Once he was satisfied, he quietly crawled back to his space.

“You know what I want” Jensen questioned, startling him because he didn’t realize the older man was awake.

“Me?” Jared half joked “I know, the biggest steak you can find”

“I get how you would think that seeing how you can hear my stomach from over here, but I want to fill the bathtub with water and drink it”

“You think that after you are properly hydrated, that maybe we could… I don’t know go… on a date?” he asked softly.

“I don’t think…”

“You said you wanted this.” Jared interrupted

“Let me finish Jared, I don’t think I will be going anywhere any time soon, but as soon as I’m better… then yeah, we are so going on a date.”

“Good, I thought you had changed you mind.”

“As if”

The time dragged and Jared worried if Jensen was quiet over any length of time. Somebody had to come soon, they couldn’t die. Not like this. He knew that Jensen was hurt more than he was because he complained. Jensen never complained. It would kill him if Jensen didn’t make it; he knows that he would die from a broken heart.

Their friends, especially Chad and Chris, will laugh at the fact that it took being trapped in a building with no place to go, for them to admit their feelings. Only a few of his closest friends knew that Jared was gay because he was too scared to come out. He knew that even if Jensen had not professed his love, being trapped in here made him realize that he had to live his life to the fullest; there would be no more hiding who he is. 

Jensen was starting to get restless and started fidgeting in his sleep. Jared knows that if he had the room it would be tossing and turning.

“You know Chad will give me shit about this right?” Jared asked to wake Jensen

“Yeah, Chris will too. Apparently he knew something I didn’t?” He questioned.

“Maybe. Are you hurting more?”

“No why?”  
“You seemed to have trouble sleeping.”

“Just a dream, Jared just a dream”

Jensen

Jensen blushed in the dark because it was a dream about the man across from him that had him so bothered that he was restless in sleep. He could not tell him…wait, he could. Now he could.  
“It was a dream” he responded “About you”

“Me?” Jared squeaked. “You were dreaming about me?”

“Oh yeah” he laughed apparently he wasn’t the only one giving in to his feminine side, “I dreamed about you spread out naked on my bed. All of that skin waiting for me to touch.”

“Jesus Jensen!” the younger man groaned

“You asked. I think I would start with your mouth, especially now that l know how it feels under mine. I would then move to that spot behind your ear and then to your Adams apple. You have such a large….Adams apple. Next I would suck on your collrs bone cause you have been driving me crazy walking around with no shirt on making me hard. All. The. Time.”

Jensen was so lost in his description, he did not notice the low moans coming from Jared, and if he could see him the hand grinding against his cock would not go unnoticed.

“Then there is your cock, God I wanna taste. I have seen it and I know how big it is Jared.”  
Now he let the sound of Jared’s moans wash over him, and as wonderful as they sounded, they would be even better in his ears, against his mouth. God they had to get out of here soon.

As wonderful, as those moans sounded the voice yelling hello was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

“Jared.” He called “Jared!” he repeated to get the man’s attention. 

“Listen, do you hear that?”

“Hellooo!’ the voice yell closer this time

“Answer him” Jensen demanded because he knew his voice was too weak to carry.

“Here! We’re we are down here!” Jared yelled.  
Suddenly the voice was on top of them “How many people are in there?” the voice asked

“Two” Jared responded, “One of us is hurt, we need medical help.”

“I gotcha” He then yelled that he has to people who were alive and in need of medical help when suddenly the walls started shaking and falling in forcing Jared moved to the small space near Jensen. They could hear a voice further away yelling, “Bill get away from there, it’s too dangerous”

“Bill please don’t leave us.” Jared begged

“No,” Bill yelled back, “I’m not leaving these people.”

Three days after they were trapped, it took the fire department an hour to get them out of the unstable building. The hard part was not injuring Jensen any more. When they were safely into the ambulance, and Jensen was stable, they both were finally able to relax. Jensen was hurt more than he realized, but he knew Jared would be there helping him through his recovery.

Jared looked at Jensen’s face. It was dirty covered with grime from where they were cut out of their apartment, but to Jared, he was still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.  
Once the ambulance started moving, he felt Jared’s hand grab his and suddenly the cold he had been feeling was replaced by warmth. When the tall man leaned down and gave him a kiss and a whispered “I love you”, Jensen knew that they were going to be ok.

End


End file.
